Queen or Warrior
by ComicsCorner
Summary: (After Vowed) Valkryie struggles with how she should help the people of Asgard. As a Queen or a Warrior. She had failed the Throne when she couldn't stop the Goddess of Death all those years ago and doesn't feel worthy to be a ruler. But her love and King manages to show her how she has worth as both in ways she never thought of. (ThorXVal)


The King was tired from his journey to the nine realms and the territory mission he and King T'challa had been working on for some time together. He was welcomed home with friendly faces, but who he really wanted to see was Sigrun, his wife, and Queen. He remembered how sore his legs were when he reached the top of the stairs and was anxious to collapse on the mattress only a few feet away. Heimdal had been working with Sigrun on expanding much of the housing to more on the mountainside. Despite their progress rebuilding was still expanding every day. Thor grinned when he found some of his wife's personal reports on the matter, he was proud of her for everything she had accomplished with and on her own. He turned quickly enough to see Sigrun run up to then pin him against the wall. "I've missed you!" She murmured, looking up at him. The King smiled, finding it incredible how strong she was despite how short she was compared to him. "Next time take me with you so that you don't take so long!"

"You would have bored." He replied, running his hands up her arms. "But I have news." He grinned picking Sigrun up and setting her on the desk. Thor had decided to keep Asgard separate from the rest of the world in terms of separate from the UN. Asgard already had its allies throughout the realms, but its people were free to come and go as they pleased. "It was a bold move, but I truly believe it's the right one." He had spent the day greeting the nine realms to a new era of community. Watchers would be chosen for each realm and Heimdal would teach them the power of the Bifrost, they wouldn't have his endless vision, but would be one of the highest protectors for their people and would have their own Bifrost key to travel between the worlds. "But I did miss you and I will bring you next time." She was pleased to hear that.

"I have news as well. So many are ready to join the ranks of the Valkyrie."

"That's wonderful. Captain Sigrun, Queen of Asgard and leader of the Valkyrie."

"Not a bad year." She replied hopping off the desk. "I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations."

"I know you will."

As the pair bathed together Val examined the wounds that she had given her husband during their last sparring session. "You play too rough." He said, feeling her hands brush against his skin.

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "You love it." She wasn't wrong about that. Thor held her close as they soaked in the scented water, enjoying the time alone they had. She pulled away for a moment while her King washed dirt from his nails. The Valkyrie propped herself up on the edge of the bath, her chin rested on her folded her arms, her wet hair clung to her naked back. Sigrun smiled when her husband laid his head against her shoulder, hands around her waist. "I have to tell you something." She spoke softly, leaning into his touch as his lips grazed her shoulder.

He spoke concerned. "What is it?" She faced him, eye looking down as their foreheads touched.

"You will always be my king, my love, my husband. But I'm not sure I can be a Valkyrie and a queen. We can say I'm a figurehead, I'll have the status of queen, but have no real power. I can lead your armies, be your love, I'll bear you a child one day to continue your legacy if that's what you want. But I do not believe that I am meant to lead." In all honesty, he hadn't thought about that when he had proposed to Sigrun. "I don't want to sound ungrateful." She must have thought that the people would have seen the Valkyries as failures to the crown. They had perished for their inability to defeat Hela and many believed that those who could not live to fight for the people did not deserve to live. And when on Sakkar Sigrun hadn't been living, she had been surviving. Surviving in a lonely, empty existence that had distanced her from her own kind and her responsibilities. In Many ways that was viewed as abandonment and betrail and who would want that on the Throne of Asgard?

"I Believe that you have the capability for both. I wouldn't have asked you to rule with me if I didn't know that. You have always been a servant of the people so help me to better that service." she had to admit that she never thought about it that way. Sigrun had given her life to the people of Asgard and their protection, she didn't think that being a Queen would give her enough time for both. The Valkyries were currently not needed at the moment. Maybe she was only wanting to be a warrior because she had failed the throne as a Valkriye when she and her sisterhood failed to stop Hela, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she failed them as a Queen. Thor looked at her and his eyes softened. "But if that's what you want I won't stop you."

She shook her head without hesitation, tears formed in her eyes. "Your heart is as strong as you are. I will place my faith in you to lead our people if you will place faith in me to lead with you." The King smiled, happy that Val could see how much of an impact she could leave on all of them. "I'll prove to them all that I'm worthy to serve them. I won't fail again."

"You have so much to offer and so much to give."

"I already said yes, your Majesty. You can stop with the flatteries." She teased. "Well... I suppose you don't have to stop."

He gasped when her mouth ran over his collar. "Oh, I see. Wait until I'm naked and vulnerable then you sweet talk me into anything?"

"Is it working?" She asked leaning into his touch.

"Probably." Both smiled at one another before their lips came together again. Val's fingers ran through his scalp as she pushed him against the wall, pinning him again. Both seemed very pleased with the decision they had come to. Thor understood her reasoning, he had been preparing to be a leader all his life and was born to be a fighter. There was room in his life for both. But Sigrun had always been a fighter, a protector and who was he to tell her otherwise.

"And for the record, love. I can get you to do a lot more without having to strip you down." His heart skipped a beat when she said this. She had his heart and his love. "My sessions with Paige have been going well." Sigrun had been speaking with Doctor Hayes at least three times a month. The truth was that she was getting much better at learning how to let go. She was sleeping better at night and her heavy drinking had lessened as well. "She's a good drinking partner too, despite the fact that she's so tiny."

"She really is a miracle worker." Val agreed with him. She was pleased to have friends again. Women who enjoyed drinking, weaving, boxing and even ladylike activities. And men who enjoyed the concept of a good fight and admired what she did as well. And her husband who enjoyed traveling to different worlds, enjoying the cultures, and relaxing game of hnefatafl. She had regained connection with individuals again after such a long time of shutting out so many intimate connections. "And I would never call you ungrateful." Val sighed deeply in relief as she rested her head on his shoulder and they sat together chest to chest. He loved the sensation of her fingers through his buzzed hair as he made gentle strokes up and down her back.

"I really love touching you." She purred resting her free hand against his nape. He groaned passionately, enjoying the sensation of her lips on his ear. It was as if she was only in this world to torment him.

"My wife." He breathed happily, looking at her with such amazement. "My beautiful wife." They stayed in the bath until the water had turned ice cold, taking their time to dry one another before they fell asleep together, pleased with the new arrangement that would better themselves.

 ** _(Running out of ideas for these two and need to find some new inspiration TOO THE INTERNET I GO! But seriously if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or feel free to private message me. Don't feel bad if I do not take a certain topic. I try to work with topics that aren't cliched or too corny. Thanks, so much love you all!)_**


End file.
